Where am I?
by Thebestgamerintheuniverse
Summary: Trisha Heinz was a normal 15 year old girl in our world. Something happened and she was transported to Amestris. A state Alchemist and a General in the military, She sets out to get home. But she can only do that by helping the Elric Brothers. She must prtect them with her life but this task proves to be hard when she falls in love with a certain blonde alchemist. Ed/OC.


**Where am I?**

**(~Chapter 1: Going to Amestris~)**

**A/N: It will be written in Trisha's POV until the story says otherwise (Which it will eventually). Trisha Rose Heinz is my OC so if you steal without asking, Edward will come to your room tonight and while you're sleeping he'll pee on your bed and when you wake up it'll be dry and he'll make you sad.**

**Trisha: What?**

**Me: I don't know I just thought of it. Also this is NOT going to be one of the vampire stores I was talking about.**

**Trisha: Kewl. Me gets to be a vampire. Yay! Wait you said no. DAMMIT!  
Me: * Sweat drops * Okay…. Trisha, will you do the honors?**

**Trisha: Certainly. Thebestgamerintheuniverse does not own FMAB**

**Me: Thanks now on with the story!**

I sighed as my alarm went off. I slammed my hand down on the snooze button. "I don't want to get up." No it wasn't school, it was worse. My friends want me to go to the library to _Ugh _read during the summer! Who reads books over the summer? I mean we get our book list but no one reads them. I smiled as I got in the shower. The water was enough to wake me up. I pushed the thingy (I forgot what its called but it turns off the shower head) down and sighed. I pulled my towel around me and reached to turn the water off but the faucet was gone! And so was the wall. "What the hell?" I was looking straight down, free falling. I landed on the ground "My growth will be stunted even more." I sat up and looked around. "Oh God. Please no don't tell me-" "Hello." A white figure said. I grabbed my hand and smacked it. "PERVERT! Oh hi Truth." "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I scowled at it. "Because you saw me naked. Anyway what do you want? Oh I know! You're saving me from having to read! Oh you're a life-" "No. That's not why you are here. I am Truth-" Truth started but saw me looking the other way. "Listen to me!" I glanced at it and listened to the speech. "And I'm also you. You have dared to knock on the door, and now the door has opened!" Black hands came out of the Portal and grabbed me. "No!" I screamed as I was pulled into the Portal. As I went through the Portal, it felt like all the information in the world was being poured into my head. Then, for a second, it became clear. "Karen? Karen please!" I reached out for my older sister. But I disintegrated before I could grab her hand. "How was it?" I was back in the void. "It was…Amazing! You have to show it to me! One last time." I begged. "You've already seen enough for your toll." It said. "Toll? What toll?" I walked over to Truth. "This." It opened its hand and it had a red stone in it. "I accept?" I held my hand out and he dropped it in my hand. I dropped to my knees as it sunk into my blood stream. It felt like I was in a pot of boiling water, with man-eating sharks and mermaids eating my body. Suddenly I let out a sigh and I sat up. "That wasn't so bad." I felt surprisingly good. "Look again." Truth made a mirror appear in front of me and I saw that I was paler than normal. "Woah, that's just creepy." I looked at Truth. It nodded. "You may choose three powers except-" "Ooh! I choose see in the dark, telepathic powers and the ability to use alchemy." Truth grinned wider. "Very well. Is that your final decision?" I nodded. "Yes and to be able to eat normal food." "I will give you those powers on one condition, you have to guard the Philosophers Stone and not let anyone know about it. But if they find out, you're fine." I nodded again and it smiled even wider (WTF? Is that even possible?). It held up a stone and opened its mouth. "You want me to eat it?" It nodded. I gulped but opened my mouth and swallowed it. Truth smiled. "You will be a baby with knowledge of everything going on around you." Truth looked at the Portal behind it. "A baby?" "Yeah you choose. Roy, Riza, Havoc, Hoemheim, Pinako, Dominic, or the Elrics. Take your pick." I thought about my choices. "Err…do I have to be a-" "Yes." I groaned and looked down in thought. "Roy Mustang. I want my last name to stay Heinz though." Truth shrugged. "Are you sure?" I flipped my hair. "As long as I get one of my favorite characters and I keep my body shape and hair, I'm fine." Truth started laughing. "Now remember that you are only here to follow the line but do not change the direction. You may help but do not change the direction." I walked towards the Portal and it dragged me in. Total Darkness surrounded me as I fell. I looked down and saw boxes on the ground. _Oh God. _I hit them and stood up, without a scratch. I dusted myself off and looked at myself. I wasn't a baby, instead I was a nine-year-old. _Yo Truth! What gives? _You are not a baby.___ Nah Dip Sherlock! You promise that I'll grow normally? _Yes. You will age normally. And will grow up in the military. But you mustn't tell anyone about you being the guardian of the Philosophers Stone. I smiled and tried to walk but fell over in pain. "My ankle!" I grabbed it and let tears run freely down my face. "Dammit! This just isn't my day!" I looked down and saw that it wasn't even sprained. "Are you ok?" I saw someone walk towards me. His onyx eyes scanned me over. "I hurt my ankle." I said in my nine-year-old voice. "Where are your parents?" He asked looking around. "Dead." He picked me up and wrapped his black coat around me. "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang." Roy said as he held on to me. "I'm Trisha Heinz." Roy sighed and mentioned something about an orphanage. "Don't leave me Roy please…" My eyes started to close. "Please Dad don't leave…" I fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up, I was in a bed with a big nightshirt on. "It was all a dream." I pulled some shorts on and walked into the kitchen. "Did you sleep well?" I turned and saw Roy. "Y-Yes. Thank you Mr. Mustang." He smiled and pulled out the egg carton. "Do you like omelets?" I nodded. "Alright. Do you want milk to drink?" He poured the eggs into the pans. "Eww gross- err I mean no thank you Mr. Mustang." He turned towards me with an omelet in his hand. "Here." Roy handed me the plate. I nodded my thanks and cut a piece of egg off. "So where are you from?" I swallowed. "I don't know." I lied. "Any siblings?" He took a sip of his coffee. "An older sister, dead." I sighed. "So you're an orphan?" I nodded slowly. "No guardian or anything." Roy put a hand to his chin. "Well I could take care of you, I mean I have a guest room." "Thank you Roy!" I smiled and stood up from the table. "Well I guess I'd be your father now." He sighed. "Dad!" I hugged his neck. He hugged me back and picked me up. "You want to go with Daddy to work?" He looked at me. "You mean to see how the military works and how the government runs?" I replied but I caught myself. "…Or something?" Roy scowled at me. "Why are you so smart?" I froze. _Crap!_ "My sis told me?" I lied. Awkward silence. "Works for me now go get dressed." Roy turned and walked into the bedroom. I walked into the bedroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like crap. I looked at my clothes. "Well if Ed can do it, I can too." I clapped my hands and touched my shirt. It turned into a flowy dress. "Not my forte` but it'll do." I brushed my hair and put a white headband on it. I walked out and saw Roy's military suit. "Wow! I've seen it on TV but never in person." I felt the sleeves and looked it over. Roy grabbed it out of my reach and I scowled. "Wow, you're short." I sighed and punched a hole in the wall with my right arm, which was artificial. But since we're in the FMA world… its automail now. "Note to self. Never. Call. Me. Short." I hissed and walked towards the door. "Stupid growth spurt!" I snarled and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Roy looking down at me. "What?" I blinked innocently. "Where'd you get the dress?" I gulped. "Uhh Global Warming?" VERY Awkward silence. "Works for me." He walked forward. I followed him to his car and slid into the front. "You sit in the back." Roy pointed. "No. I'm fifteen." I stated proudly. "Aww its cute that you think that you're fifteen. Now sit in the back." Roy smiled. "No." I buckled up and crossed my arms. "In the back!" "Why don't you make me?" I hissed. He unbuckled me and shoved me into the back seat. "Now stay there!" He started the car and took off. I looked out the window and thought about my friends. Like the day June made Gin fall into her crush and they both fell in mud. Or their dance day. Yeah once every year they get outside, turn on a radio, and dance to weird songs. This year it was Hammer Time. I giggled to myself at that thought. Ray, one of my friends, had tripped and fell onto Gin who hit June who knocked me down with them. We got detention that week for 'violating a school policy' keep all hands and feet to yourself. I laughed and saw Roy glance at me. He smiled and looked forward again. I sighed and looked at the locket on my neck. It was one that my friends had saved up all their money to give to me. I refused to take it off and if anyone touched it…. They die. XD. I popped it open and saw me in the middle of all my girl friends (Meaning girls that are friends.) And the other side was all my boy and girl friends. I smiled and closed it. I hadn't noticed that the car was stopped at the Command Center. "You ready to go to work?" He smirked. I got out of the car and walked with him into the building. We got to his office, only to see that all his subordinates were there. "Morning Lieutenant Colonel Mustang Sir!" They all saluted. "At ease." I went to Havoc and poked him. "Ow! Breda! Don't poke me!" Havoc poked him. "I didn't!" Breda poked him back. That started the poke war. I walked over to Kain and pulled on his sleeve. He looked down at me. "Well hello there!" He lifted me up onto his lap. "What's wrong Fuery?" I asked as I looked at the radio in front of him. "I can't get it to work. I've been trying to fix it all week." He sighed. I pulled the top off and looked down at the wires. Here's where three years of advanced electrician classes come in handy. I looked at the wires. "Easy connect this wire to that one, fix that circuit because it's burned out, and sauter that together and you're good to go!" I hopped down as he did what I said. And guess what? It worked! Kain smiled at me. "Smarty Pants!" I giggled at the compliment and ran up to my new dad. Roy picked me up and held me out to his subordinates. (Everyone except Riza sings the 'Circle of Life') "Who's that?" Havoc asked, pausing the poke war. "My daughter." Roy replied. Everyone in the room gasped. "100% of that has got to be from the mother." Breda said with everyone nodding. "She's not my real daughter. I found her on the streets after a funnel came down in the back alley. "So that's how I got here." I mused and jumped from Roy's arms. "Ain't she just the cutest little thing?" Roy began to mess up my hair. "Dad I'm fifteen! Don't treat me like a two year old!" I growled, fixing my hair. Everyone just awed. "Aww so cute! She thinks she's fifteen!" Havoc gushed and began to poke Breda again. I glared daggers at them. "I am fifteen! And I can prove it!" I said and then caught myself. "Oh really?" Falman grinned. I finally thought of a way. "Yes!" I smirked. They stared at me. "How do you think I know so much stuff about electronics or government? I'm not from Xing, Amestris…Hell I'm not even from this world! I'm from the other side of the Portal where I was FIFTEEN! Here are pictures of my friends to prove it!" I showed them the pictures in my locket. They gasped. "I'm from Tennessee! In the US! We're a Democracy not a Dictatorship. The people vote and have rights. It's the best place on Earth…Well except for Chattanooga. They have a killing every week. But besides that, we have TV's and video games and cars. It's different from the Fullmetal Alchemist world. In your world, technology is different from ours. Oh and we can't use alchemy." I took in much needed breaths of air. They smiled at me. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us." Havoc grinned. I smirked. "If it was real." I sighed. Perhaps I have friends here after all. (One year later) "Where are we going Dad? Huh? Tell me!" I bounced around my dad as he carried my bag. "To Risembool to meet an extraordinary alchemist." I smirked. _Finally! I get to meet ten-year-old Ed! And nine-year-old Al! Kawaii! Edo-Kun! _I ran onto the train and sat next to Riza, who had somehow became Aunt Riza. "Auntie. How far is Risembool?" I asked. "Just two days." I sighed. Now would've been a great time to get on my I-pod. Suddenly, the pocket on my pants got heavier. I reached in it and pulled out my I-pod with my skull ear-buds. There was a sticky note stuck to it. It read: _'Trisha, this will help you. – Truth' _I threw the note out the window and saw Roy looking at the device in my hand. "This is an I-pod. You got a problem with it?" I snarled and put the ear-buds in my ears and hit play. 'We're going to tell you a story about five abusive boys that went to jail…. went to jail…here we go here we go! In the middle of a gunfight…in the center of a restraunt…they say raise your arms high.' It sung. I smiled and looked out the window. 'Cut my life into pieces! This is my last resort! Suffocation, No breathing. Don't give a f**k if I cut my arm bleeding.' It played next. I started to sing along but Roy glared at me, causing me to shut my mouth. I fell asleep and my dream was a complete nightmare! _**I walked around a confined space and glanced around. That's when I felt something hit my face. I put my finger up to it and brought it to my gaze. Blood! I licked it and actually enjoyed the taste. I looked around as more hit my face. I looked up and saw my sister, Karen on the ceiling, a hole in her stomach. I almost threw up at the sight. Her entrails were hanging out and her eyes were rolled back into her head. "Karen!" I screamed but hands grabbed me and took my right arm off. The pain was agonizing! Imagine yourself being stabbed, shot, and beat up and times it by 1,000 and you'll be close. I saw the blood start flying as a bullet hit me between the eyes**_**.** "Gah!" I shot up with a cold sweat. I grabbed my chest and started to breathe normally. I lay back up against the window and saw the sun come up. I looked at my hands, one automail and one not. It wasn't right! Why did that drunk driver kill mom, dad, and my sister? How come I only lost an arm? I felt tears slide down my face. I saw a station coming into view and I knew that was our first stop. I hit Riza by accident and saw her eyes pop open. She grabbed her gun and pointed it in my direction. I squeaked in terror and hid behind my dad. He woke up and made a weird noise. "Oops! Sorry!" She smiled. I stood up and looked out the window. The train stopped, but I didn't. I fell onto Roy and looked up at him. "Hi?" I said awkwardly. He laughed and I stood up. I sent a glare his way as we got off the train. "Ugh! Now I know why Ed doesn't go home so much! Damn train!" I kicked the metal frame of the door and grabbed my foot. I cursed and missed a step and fell into a puddle. "Dammit!" I stood up and sighed. I looked at Riza who saw an evil look on my face. She shivered and walked down beside me. I sighed and looked into the puddle. My hair had finally reached right below my neck. I was wearing blue jeans and a red tank top that showed off my automail. I looked at Roy and then stared off into the distance. _This is where I make the choice. But what did Truth mean when it said you are only here to follow the line but do not change the direction, you may help but do not change the direction'? I'll find that out myself. _I began to concentrate so I clapped my hands, snapped my fingers, and I saw black fire appear in front of me. At first, I was scared so I jumped back. But then it made a necklace and it went around my neck. It looked like a normal necklace but if you looked at the gem, you would see black and purple fire swirling inside of it. I fell back and began to breathe heavily due to the heat it was producing. "Are you ok?" A boy asked while helping me up. "I'm fine." I brushed myself off and felt my heart speed up. The boy was my age and extremely hot. I blushed and barely caught his name. "My names Faith." I stopped blushing. "Any last name?" "Nope." He replied. I saw a tattoo on his neck. "The mark of the oriborus…you're a homunculus!" I pointed. "Shhh! Keep it down! I'm not a bad homunculus." I crossed my arms. "I find that hard to believe." I mumbled. "I know you're from another world." That word made me stare at the ground. "Yeah. I know. You homunculi disgust me. It's as if you are our stalkers. You know everything about us. You can't perform alchemy so you use us alchemists to do it." I began to walk away. "Don't you want to go home?" I stopped in my tracks. "Yeah. One year here in Amestris equals two in your world. Don't you want to go home?" Faith teased. "You couldn't send me home even if you wanted to! Don't tease me! My friends are probably worried sick about me! And not to mention my teachers!" I walked towards my party. "Father could. You don't care about them do you? That's it isn't it!" I turned towards Faith. "You know nothing about love!" I knocked him onto the ground and started punching him. Suddenly his face transformed into my sister's and I stopped immediately. I muttered 'Karen' and got kicked against the wall. Either the people in the station disappeared or they thought this was a show. I glared at him. "Oooh a feisty one ain't we?" Faith chuckled bringing his face closer to mine. "Oh bite me!" I spit in his face and kicked him in the groin. "HELP! STRANGER DANGER! HELP!" I screamed. Roy turned and saw the man running at me. He snapped his fingers and Faith caught on fire. Faith stood up and smiled as Roy torched him over and over. Finally I saw smoke and I knew he was dead. "Thanks. I owe you one!" I gasped. Roy snorted and pulled me onto the train and we were once again on our way to Resembool. Halfway there, I started randomly singing. "Just going to stand there and watch me burn that's alright cause I like the way it hurts. Just going to stand there and watch me cry, that's alright cause I like the way you lie. I love the way you lie. I can't tell you what it really is I can only tell you what it feels like." I stopped because I noticed the other passengers staring at me. I sighed and leaned back down into my seat. I got that a lot so I was used to it. Then the train pulled into the station. "Finally!" I yelled as I got off the train. Resembool, a countryside with barely anything. I stretched and took off running. There was no way that I'd let Roy get to Ed and Al first. I ignored the Lieutenant Colonel and 2nd Lieutenant Riza yelling at me. I kept running until I saw a graveyard. I walked over to it and saw something I wouldn't believe. Two of the gravestones said 'Marissa Mustang and Carl Heinz.' I felt tears form in my eyes and I sunk to the ground. _You've got to be kidding me! My mom and dad here? I knew they disappeared but I never thought that they went to Amestris. _"Are you ok?" I heard behind me. I turned and saw the golden eyes of the best person in this world. Edward Elric. "Edward?" I whispered as he nodded, confused that I knew his name. I ran over and jumped into his lap, accidentally knocking his head with my automail. "Yowch!" He rubbed his head. "I'm sorry!" I rubbed it and then we both laughed. I looked at the wheelchair. "I'm sorry about your mom and your brother." Ed gasped. "How do you-" "I know it was hard and I understand why you performed human transmutation. I admire you both for your love. I can tell you this, you will get your arm back and your brother's body but not your leg." I covered my mouth. And he stared at me. "Don't ask. You know that you'll always be cute." I hopped off him and giggled when he blushed. "You're so adorable when you blush." I kissed his cheek, which made him blush even more. "Brother! Grandma made dinner!" Al ran into the cemetery. "Alphonse!" I grabbed the armor's waist. Then I heard my name being called. I gasped and ran past him, accidentally hitting Winry. "Whoops?" Winry began to swoon over my automail. I raced past her and ran into Riza. Let's just say that's not how I wanted to meet Edward Elric. I saw Roy looking down at me. "I want to be in the military and a State Alchemist!" I yelled. Roy stepped back surprised. "Why?" He asked. "It's my only choice if I want to go home." I said before Riza took me back to the hotel. The day after, we went to the Rockbells and saw Ed. He turned pink at the sight of me. Of course I visited the Elric house, and took Mrs. Elric's jewelry box, and a few of Hoemheim's alchemy books. Then we left for Central.

**(Five years later in regular POV or third person if you're a reading teacher)**

Edward stormed down the halls of Central HQ, muttering something about a wild goose chase. He burst into Roy's office and glared at the Colonel. "Colonel Bastard! Why did you send me on a wild goose chase?" Edward growled, hearing his brother run in. "Hello to you too Fullmetal." Roy smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Don't give me that! You knew the stone in Liore was a fake!" Ed snarled. "Yes but I didn't tell you to unseat their favorite prophet." Edward smiled and sat down. "Yeah and now a town that's ripe for the uprising is now under the rule of the military again...wait is that what you were planning all along?" Edward growled. Roy didn't have a chance to respond cause the doors of his office flung open. "Dad! I want answers! You sent me to Drachma but it was a goose chase! I can't believe that you would do that to me!" A blonde hissed as she stormed into the room. She had a black tank top on with a belly button piercing. She had a pink skirt that had chains on it, black socks with red stripes on it that came up to her knees, and black platform boots. Her hair was down to the center of her back and a pocket watch dangled from her neck, indicating that she was a State Alchemist. Her automail arm glistened as she pointed a finger at Roy. "I don't have to take this crap from you! I'd rather go out and get a boyfriend but will you let me? NO! It's unprofessional to have one! Well I'm fifteen now and I can do what I want! And what was this letter stating that you're my commanding officer now! I don't ever want you to be my commanding officer! I don't know who does!" She growled. Her blue eyes caught Ed sniggering and she glared at him. "Trisha! Don't speak to me that way! I am your father!" She shot a death glare at him. "Uh no you're not! My real parents were Marissa and Carl Heinz!" She growled. Roy sighed. "Dark this is Fullmetal. Fullmetal this is Dark." She looked at Ed and her face suddenly became pink. "N-nice to meet you!" She shook his hand and blushed even darker when she felt a spark. Ed's face colored too when he felt the same spark. "Now Fullmetal this is the assignment I was telling you about. You are to travel with Trisha Heinz." The two teens paled. "You mean I have to baby sit her?" "You mean I have to travel with him?" "Well you said you wanted a boyfriend." Roy winked. "Who would want to date her?" Edward joked. "What's that supposed to mean Elric?" She hissed. "It's just that you're not very nice, or pretty." Ed shrugged, standing up. "Listen shorty! I make the rules here. I do not want to kill you on our first mission. I'm a General who was put under Roy's command. Do I like it? No. But if you get on my bad side, I'll make you pay." She snarled. Ed opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Havoc. "Watch it chief, she's a State Alchemist. And a famous one at that." Havoc smiled. "Oh really?" Ed smiled. "Yes I am. I'm the Dark Alchemist Trisha Heinz." She said proudly. "The Dark Alchemist? You mean the one I never heard of?" Edward smirked. "Ok you know what?" "What?" "That you're shorter than Granny Pinako!" "No way!" "Yes!" "No!" "YES!" "Why are you guys arguing like an old married couple?" Havoc covered his ears, only to have the argument go over him. "Do I have to travel with this famine idiot?" Edward pointed. "Do I really have to travel with this himbasal?" She pointed. Roy smirked. "Yes. You are both searching for the same thing so it only seems fair." The girl looked down. "I don't care. The Philosophers Stone is going to help me get home, no matter how powerful it may be. Whatever the risk, I'm willing to take it." She simply said. "What do you mean go home?" Edward looked at her. Her eyes turned sympathetic as she shook her head. "Oh never mind Edward-" "You can call me Ed, if you want." "Ok, Ed." She smiled and walked out of the office with him.

I know it's kinda long but I think it came out great. And yes it is going to be an Ed/OC Story. Review please! If you have any suggestions let me know and I'll see if I can add yours in there. I love you all! Be safe and God Bless! 


End file.
